ellenfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellen Morgan
|image1=ellenmorgan.jpg |name=Ellen Inez Morgan |age= 31-35 |friends=Paige Clarke Joe Farrell Audrey Penney Spence Kovak Adam Green Anita Warwell Holly Jamison |family=Harold Morgan (father) Lois Morgan (mother) Stevie Morgan (brother) Spence Kovak (cousin) Burt Kovak (paternal uncle) Ferne Kovak (paternal aunt) |romance=Laurie Manning (girlfriend) Dan Dortmunder (ex-boyfriend) |first_appearance="Pilot" |last_appearance="Vows" |episode_count=109 |portrayed_by=Ellen DeGeneres }}Ellen Inez Morgan (born approx. 1961-62), is the daughter of Harold and Lois Morgan, the sister of Stevie Morgan, first cousin of Spence Kovak, girlfriend of Laurie Manning and the main character of the ABC series Ellen. About the Character Ellen is a 30-something bookstore owner who lives in Los Angeles and deals with the situations of everyday life, along with her array of quirky and comedic friends and her eccentric parents. Ellen has short blonde hair (long in season one, but DeGeneres decided to cut her hair before season two), and has an all pants wardrobe due to the fact that she hates dresses. Although neither Ellen Morgan nor Ellen DeGeneres are very butch, this was a small hint at both the character and actress' sexuality long before anyone even imagined either could possibly be gay. Throughout the first three seasons, Ellen occasionally dates men. Particular emphasis was placed on this fact in three episodes of season two, in which Ellen dates a man named Dan Dortmunder. Dan also reappears in season five's "Guys or Dolls", after Ellen Morgan and Ellen DeGeneres had both come out. Throughout season four, hints were made to Ellen's sexuality (including one scene in "Splitsville, Man" where she literally comes out of a closet), and near the end of season four's "The Puppy Episode," Ellen comes out as a lesbian. For the first one and a half seasons, Ellen lives in an apartment with roommate and college friend Adam Green. She briefly lives alone after Adam moves out, until her cousin Spence arrives and begins staying with her. Towards the end of season four, she buys her own house. Ellen's personality is likable and cheerful, but also somewhat clumsy and awkward, and she seems to have a persistent need to be liked. Her trademark behavior (and the main object of her comedy) is that she will digress, rambling and babbling, especially when nervous or embarrassed. An example of both her clumsiness and her need to please can be found in "Salad Days", in which she has Martha Stewart over for a dinner party and becomes highly stressed trying to organize and prepare the perfect dinner. Ellen Morgan Comes Out In the historic "The Puppy Episode", Ellen comes out as gay to a lesbian woman named Susan. Leading up to the airing of the episode, DeGeneres, her cast and crew received abuse and even death threats from multiple homophobic religious groups. However, the vast majority of people were proud of Ellen and excited to see her come out. The two-part episode received amazing reviews, nearly 40 million viewers, and DeGeneres won an Emmy for writing the episode. It was the first time the main character on a show had ever come out. Because of Ellen DeGeneres' courage and honesty, the world is a little more accepting of gays and lesbians today. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females